Arriesgarse
by moniklaa
Summary: Fiesta de disfraces en Watchtower. "En realidad Boyscout" se acerco un poco al moreno "hay algo que siempre he querido hacer" el moreno lo miro frunciendo el ceño sin entender "¿y qué sería?" pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que el rubio soltó una carcajada siempre podía culpar a la bebida "joder, que encantaría darte un beso"


**Titulo: **Arriesgarse

**Emparejamiento/Personajes**: Clark Kent / Oliver Queen, Tess Mercer, Victor Stone, Bart Allen, Dinah Lance, etc. Menciones de Lois Lane y Chloe Sullivan.

**Género: **Slash!

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Resumen: **Fiesta de disfraces en Watchtower.

"_¿Si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa que sería?__"__ Clark pregunto con una ligera mueca, Oliver lo miro fijamente __"__Aparte de no exponerme como Green Arrow__"__ murmuro mordiendo sus labios, negó tratado de borrar esa línea de pensamiento se había expuesto al mundo ahora lo único que podía hacer era vivir con ello lo mejor posible, entonces miro a Clark fijamente, lo único que había querido hacer desde hace mucho era, cerró los ojos negando, tal vez estaba más ebrio de lo que pensaba ¡mierda! a quien coños estaba engañando estaba muy sobrio a pesar de par de tragos de vino; la verdad es que desde que vio a Clark enfundando en cuero verde había empezado a tener pensamientos no platónicos por su amigo, el moreno tenía unos labios perfecto, tan regordetes y besadles. _

"_en realidad Boyscout__"__ se acerco un poco al moreno __"__hay algo que siempre he querido hacer__"__ el moreno lo miro frunciendo el ceño sin entender __"__¿y qué sería?__"__ pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que el rubio soltó una carcajada siempre podía culpar a la bebida __"__joder, que encantaría darte un beso__"_

**N/A: **Hace demasiado tiempo que no escribo nada, no han sido tiempos fáciles, pero… me han recomendado que intente escribir nuevamente para mantenerme ocupada y evitar pensamientos negativos y tristes. Bueno sigo con mi bloqueo de escritor pero espero que esto salga; como siempre no espero que alguien lea esto.

Y, siento muchísimo el abandono de mis otros fic, realmente lo siento pero estoy en una mal momento.

**{ } { } { } { } { } { }**

31 DE OCTUBRE

Clark miraba el mensaje y automáticamente sonrió, cualquier persona creería que después de confesarse como el Borrón tendría una buena oportunidad con Lois Lane, que ella se arrojaría en sus brazos, lo besaría apasionadamente y todo estaría bien; pero las cosas no terminaron de esa forma, la castaña solo se había aproximado a él sonriendo diciendo: "Que te costo tanto tiempo, Smallville" ciertamente no había sido el momento mas románticos de la historia y para ser sincero con sigo mismo el kriptoniano solo pudo sentirse aliviado, eso era todo lo que esperaba por el momento. Lois Lane y Clark Kent podían esperar.

Guardo el celular en su bolsillo, por lo menos por unos días podía dejar de preocuparse por Lois todo gracias a Tess Mercer, se recordó agradecer a la pelirroja por alejar a Lois del caos actual y enviarla a México en una misión especial. Mmm, por otra parte Tess también había sido responsable de la organización de la desagradable fiesta de disfraces así que tal vez el agradecimiento no era necesario.

"OK" murmuro a punto de entrar a Watchtower; Halloween solo es un día al año, solo una noche de tonterías. Se abrió paso, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, el lugar estaba bien arreglado, telarañas falsas por doquier, arañas y murciélagos de plástico, un par de esqueletos y mucho papel de china; en el centro estaba una mesa con postres y ponche de un color muy poco alegador. Solo una noche se repitió mentalmente, Bart parecía estar disfrutando de la fiesta al igual que Dinah y Emil, y sorprendentemente todos usaban disfraces (eso lo hacía sentir como un bicho raro) - Dinah estaba vestida perfectamente con un vestido Victoriano que lucía su figura, Bart estaba disfrazado de Vampiro, Carter parecía un arqueólogo (tal vez ese no era un disfraz), Courtney lucía un disfraz de porrista zombi y Tess usaba un vestido largo negro, a lo que Clark solo pudo suponer Bruja. Incluso Victor estaba usando un disfraz de medico cubierto de sangre (lo que eso fuera o significara)... se acerco a la mesa y tomo un vaso de ponche mirando a su alrededor disfrutar de la fiesta y de música, uh, tal vez si Chloe estuviera aquí tendría un buen (semi-decente) disfraz puesto ahora. "Clark" miro a su lado a Dinah que sonreía radiantemente examinándolo de pies a cabeza. "¿Y tu disfraz?" él solo negó con una leve sonrisa "Nunca he sido muy bueno con los disfraces" dijo entre dientes y de inmediato sorbió un largo trago de ponche "Es una lástima" la rubia se alejo tomando una rebanada de pastel de calabaza.

La lastima era seguir ahí parado sintiéndose una completa mierda, seguro Lois te patearía el culo cuando se enterara de su noche, bueno Lois no tenía que saber se dijo tomando otro trago. "Supongo que Oliver no va a llegar" miro a para ver a Tess y Carter acercarse a él "Me dijo que vendría" respondió si mirar mientras la pelirroja asentía mirando resignada, Clark hubiera querido consolarla sabía muy bien que Oliver se estaba comportando muy mal con ella por su falta de Chloe, tal vez debería hablar con su amigo y decirse que Tess no tenía la culpa de la ausencia de la rubia, Carter estaba hablando mientras el moreno meditaba, menciono algo de Chloe y como lograba entender lo que era perder a ser amado, junto cuando el rubio multimillonario entro usando un traje muy caro color negro con rayas, no era un disfraz pero lucia muy bien se dijo el kriptoniano, aunque no sabía de dónde vino eso exactamente. Se acerco a ellos mirando a su alrededor a todo el mundo divirtiéndose y bailando, la luces se había vuelto más suaves. "Oliver" murmuro Tess a lo que el rubio asintió muy serio, "Bien le prometí a Emil un baile" balbuceo la pelirroja alejándose, "Buen atuendo" Carter tomo un trago ocultando una leve sonrisa "Si bueno, estaba pensando en conseguir una flecha atravesada en la cabeza pero pensé que eso levantaría habladurías".

**{ } { } { } { } { } { }**

La fiesta seguía muy activa, Clark se alejo subiendo las escaleras, donde solo se percibía una luz más tenue, saco su celular para ver otro mensaje de Lois, algo sobre regresar con recuerdos y calaveritas de azucar, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo, lo verdad es que la extrañaba "La corbata hubiera sido un gran disfraz en otro tiempo Boyscout" llego Oliver a su lado miro el espectáculo abajo, en su mano tenía un copa de vino tinto. "¿Y Lois?" pregunto volviéndose a Clark quien solo resoplo "en una asignación en México" tomo un trago de su ponche "yo, seguí tu consejo y lo dije" el rubio asintió a lo que Clark prosiguió "creí que si le confesaba quien era podríamos tener nuestro futuro legendaria, que estaríamos junto" Oliver lo examino y dijo "Créeme Clark si alguien está destinado el uno para el otro son ustedes" el moreno lo miro y negó "no, la verdad es que Lois y yo tuvimos nuestro momento antes y ahora se acabo" miro a Bart bailar con Courtney, "estamos destinado a ser compañero, buenos amigos y cómplices pero nada más" guardo silencio que se prolongo un muy largo rato hasta que el rubio hablo "yo, uh, me siento como un maldito bastardo" Clark lo miro con el ceño fruncido a lo que el multimillonario prosiguió sin mirarlo "estoy empezando a dejar de extrañarla" "¿Chloe?" Oliver asintió tomando toda su copa de un solo trago, limpio su boca con su mano un gesto que el moreno no pudo evitar mirar con atención, el rubio siempre le había parecido un hombre muy fascinante y atractivo. "Arriesgo tanto por mi Clark, dejo todo atrás..." silencio "ella realmente me ama y yo, mmm, yo no puedo corresponder ese sentimiento" mas silencio, Clark miro sus manos en la barandilla, sus mudillos estabas blancos y el metal se sentía caliente entre sus dedos.

"Ella tomo su decisión" logro decir, "además creo que ella necesitaba irse desde hace mucho" no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por el dolor que su amiga había sentido por la muerte de Jimmy, sabía que no había sido solo culpa, David había tomado su camino con o sin su ayuda y Chloe ciertamente había creado una guerra entre los dos hombres, "ella necesitaba escapar de aquí desde la muerte de Jimmy, pero se quedo y empezó a cargar con nosotros, se volvió Watchtower de tiempo completo".

La música cambio a una balada y Clark sonrió al ver a Emil sacar a Tess a bailar ya, "supongo que tienes razón Boyscout" dijo Oliver mirando también la planta baja, Dinah conversando con Carter y Victor, Bart comiéndose todo como era de esperarse, "sabes me gustaría poder irme también" lo miro extrañado "¿enserio?" el arquero esmeralda asintió con una ligera sonrisa mientras tomaba la botella de vino de entre sus pies, Clark hasta ese momento la noto, y noto que su amigo ya llevaba más de media botella. "Me gustaría volver a Star City" sirvió un trago que bebió enseguida sin pestañar Clark lo miro fijamente tal vez debería quitarle la botella y "¿tu Clark? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?" Dijo mirando la copa con nostalgia, e l moreno no supo que contestar "no lo había pensando" mordió sus labios "¿si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa que sería?" pregunto con una ligera mueca, Oliver lo miro fijamente "Aparte de no exponerme como Green Arrow" murmuro mordiendo sus labios, unos días se sentía optimista por haber revelado al mundo quien era pero había otro días (la mayoría) se arrepentía de su arrebato, no había sido la forma adecuada de compensar lo de Chloe, negó tratado de borrar esa línea de pensamiento se había expuesto al mundo ahora lo único que podía hacer era vivir con ello lo mejor posible, entonces miro a Clark fijamente, lo único que había querido hacer desde hace mucho era, cerró los ojos negando, tal vez estaba más ebrio de lo que pensaba ¡mierda! a quien coños estaba engañando estaba muy sobrio a pesar de par de tragos de vino; la verdad es que desde que vio a Clark enfundando en cuero verde había empezado a tener pensamientos no platónicos por su amigo, el moreno tenía unos labios perfecto, tan regordetes y besadles "¿Oliver, estas bien?" El kriptoniano pregunto confundido el rubio asintió mirando a otro lado.

7 minutos más de silencio Oliver miraba de vez en cuando a Clark, nunca tendría el coraje para hacer su movimiento lo sabía muy bien aunque, ¿qué pasaría si lo hiciera? Chloe había estado mucho tiempo enamorada de él y el ex granjero nunca la había alejado de su lado por ello ¿tal vez? "¿Oliver?" Volvió a preguntar Clark, el multimillonario negó "en realidad Boyscout" se acerco un poco al moreno "hay algo que siempre he querido hacer" el moreno lo miro frunciendo el ceño sin entender "¿y qué sería?" pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que el rubio soltó una carcajada siempre podía culpar a la bebida "joder, que encantaría darte un beso" estaba muy cerca del moreno, Clark solo trajo y miro los labios del rubio con nerviosismo quería gritar ¡Si, maldita sea! pero, oh no había pero el moreno rompió la distancia entre ellos tocando la boca de Oliver, en el segundo que sus labios se tocaron las luces de todo el lugar se fueron causando unos gritos de susto (posiblemente Bart) y un par de maldiciones.

La luz se fue durante 15 minutos pero ni a Clark ni a Oliver les importo, siguieron besándose primero rose de labios, mordisqueándose deliciosamente, y luego el rubio paso sus manos por la cintura del moreno y abrió la boca un poco más dejando entrar a la lengua del kriptoniano, ¡maldita sea! Clark era un increíble besador, ahora comprendía perfectamente a Lois... cuando la luz volvió ellos se separaron respirando con dificultad, "¿enserio?" Hablo Clark confundido pero esperanzado, el rubio tenía los ojos muy abiertos, "quién sabe tal vez esa es la razón por la que no hemos funcionado con nadie más" silencio "no lo diré si no lo dices" prosiguió con una sonrisa come mierda, el moreno se alejo arrepentido y traicionado a lo que el otro hombro solo soltó un bufido y no negó "estaba bromeando Clark" "¿sobre qué?" Lo estaba tratando con la barra alta lo cual era muy entendible, el arquero negó "bien quieres que sea sincero" no hubo contestación, "okay" murmuro acercándose, sin la música se podía distinguir la voz de Bart que decía algo como que deberían contar historias de terror ahora. "Yo solo..." lamio sus labios "he querido esto contigo desde siempre" apunto con su mano a Clark quien siguió sin hablar "umm, no he sido bueno con relaciones sentimentales, tengo una larga listas de ex novias resentidas y peligrosas de las cuales aun tengo que protegerme; y ya sabes todo la locura de Isis yo" negó lamiendo sus labios "realmente me ayudaría un poco de ayuda aquí" el kriptoniano frunció el ceño Oliver se encogió de hombro "serias la única persona en toda mi vida con la que me gustaría arriesgarme por completo Clark, la verdadera pregunta aquí es si estarías en la misma sintonía aquí" era el momento del moreno para hablar quien en lugar de eso se aproximo al rubio y le dio un beso todo para que segundos después terminaran acelerando lejos de ahí.

Quien necesitaba a Chloe y a Lois después de todo.

*Fin*


End file.
